Red: A Davekat Smut Fic
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: FIRST SMUT FIC! Basically Dave goes to find Karkat while sight-seeing and things go...interesting. Romance/ Rated M/ Davekat/ TW: Sex, Showers, Shower Sex, and biting and scratching and yeah. Fuck you.


_**FIRST SMUT! Sorry if it looks like shit and that its bad. Fuck you okay?**_

* * *

Dave was hanging in the many rooms with Kanaya and Rose and Terezi on the meteor. It had been over a year since Dave and Rose arrived to the meteor, more precisely about 434 days since they arrived. Although about day 413, Karkat had stopped showing his face. Nobody knows why, but also at the same time Terezi had started to not be around much. From Kanaya and Rose's thoughts on this, they suspect that Terezi had found Gamzee and did not want Karkat knowing about it. Yet, Karkat did know but nobody knew that. This is when Dave decided to go ahead and find Karkat.

Dave walked around the maze of hallways, looking from room to room, seeing lots of the old trolls rooms with their things. The giant robot pile with all the cat-themed stuff around it, the honey-comb room filled with wires and electronics, and another one filled with wands. There are a lot of rooms that he looked in. He found one room which was a supply room, he decided to check it out.

Dave slowly walked in, looking around. It had shelves with boxes and a fridge and microwave. It looked like an old hospitals break room that was turned into a storage room. He curiously looked into the fridge. There was a weird green pie, a shit ton of Faygo, and that was it. No wonder why nobody really likes to eat around here, the only shitty thing here is fucking soda and a weird pie that looks gross. He closed the fridge and looked elsewhere in the cabinets. There was the real food. But you had to add water to it and there is NO WAY anyone is walking all the way across this meteor to get water. Too much effort to cook some Ramen.

He sighed and put it away, soon looking through the drawers and the shelves on the racks on the two other walls. The drawers were more food and the shelves were craft things in boxes. Dave almost left, when he knocked over a small white box over and a bunch of unwrapped razor blades fell onto the floor. He looked at it, moving the razors around with his foot. A few of the blades had rust on them and bright red stains. He finally just decided that he was creeped out and left to continue the hunt for Karkat.

After about five minutes of looking through doors, Dave decided to try one last room before giving up and trying again tomorrow. He opened this one last door and looked in. It was dark but there was someone in there. He could tell since there was soft purring. He quietly walked in and went towards the small bed in the corner. He looked and saw that it was Karkat.

"Aw, he looks so cute." He whispered in the dark, not getting a reply. He leaned down towards Karkats sleeping body and stared. Karkat seemed to look somewhat smaller than when he last saw him, but that must have been because he wasn't wearing his turtleneck. Has he really been hiding in here this whole time? In a matter of 21 days, he has been in here living on his  
own?

Dave decided to call bluff on it and try to wake him up. Although, he had never dealt with waking up any troll besides Terezi. He moved his hand close to Karkats shoulder, soon his wrist was caught by Karkats right hand. "Dont. Touch. Me." he said softly, Dave was somewhat surprised how soft and cute his natural voice sounded, although it sounded sore as well.

"Well, sorry I just wanted to see if you would wake up." Karkat looked up at him, his hair a giant fluffy ball of black hair that managed to hide his eyes even though its so short.

"How did you find me anyways?"

"I was walking around and sight-seeing and I stumbled into this room. I didn't know that there were more bedrooms here."

"36"

"What?"

"There are 36 bedrooms total, plus another 60 rooms that are labs and libraries and kitchens. A total of 96 rooms. And thats just in this one wing that we never leave really."

"You are fucking weird"

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to Karkat, why do you hide it?" Karkat pulled his hand away and turned away, not looking at him.

"Dude, I was joking." Karkat stayed quiet.

"Karkat, I was joking, I know you don't want to fuck me...unless you want to tell me something?" Dave leaned on the smaller troll, smirking.

Karkat looked at him, grabbing and pulling Daves shades off instantly, catching a glimpse of Dave's eyes. Dave, of course shocked at the fast-stepping Karkat did, looked at him with his own pupils widening. Karkat stared into his eyes longer, both are making intense eye-contact, both not blinking either.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Your...uh..." Karkat stammered, he couldn't bring up the words.

"Yes. My eyes are red. Can I have my shades back?" Dave was growing impatient. Both are still staring into each others eyes.

"Why do you hide them?" Karkat touched Daves cheek, a soft blush fading onto his face.

"Well, they're red. I'm a mutant if I show them." Karkat gasped slightly.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're not with anyone else besides your friends and some trolls, I don't think it matters anymore."

"Yeah. I guess."

They both stayed like that in a small awkward silence, when Karkat groaned.

"What?" Dave questioned.

"God dammit Dave, just fucking kiss me already." Karkat looked at him, and this surprised Dave, who then leaned down and kissed him. Dave leaned on Karkat more, who then pulled him onto the bed with him. Dave moved his hands down Karkats sides as Karkat wraps his arms around his neck. Dave moved Karkats shirt up slightly to show off his grub scars and belly-buttonless stomach. Karkat pulled away, letting Dave take off the rest of his shirt, soon slipping off his god tier shirt and cape. Dave leaned back down, kissing Karkat again, licking his  
lower lip. Karkat ablodged by opening his mouth slightly to let Daves tongue slide it. Karkats hands were still around Daves upper body, soon moving them lower towards Daves sides, moving them onto his back again. Dave moved his hands down Karkats sides, pulling Karkats pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Karkat pulled away slightly and looked at Dave.

"Dave...how far are we going?" Dave looked at him and sighed.

"As far as you want to go. If you want to stop, just tell me and we'll stop. Okay?" Karkat hesitated a little bit before nodding slightly, exhaling. "Okay."

Dave wrapped his fingers around the rim of Karkats boxers, tugging them down slowly to reveal Karkats unsheathed bulge. He moved lower, Karkat sitting up slightly. Dave rubbed his left hand around the bulge, it responded by wrapping around Daves pinkie, Karkat blushed, but Dave didn't mind. He licked the bulge slightly, just to get it to let go of his hand, which was already getting covered in slime. Karkat watched as Dave moved his mouth towards the bulge, stopping and averting his eyes lower.

"Karkat?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you never told me that you have a vagina?"

Karkat froze, he knew what he was talking about. "M-M-My nook?"

Dave nodded and shrugged it off, he let go of his grip on the bulge, sliding his tongue inside of Karkats nook. Karkat, completely stunned by this, squeaked softly at the alien tongue inside his nook. Dave snickered slightly, moving and licking the inside of the nook. Karkat leaned his head back, letting out a slightly distraught moan. Dave glanced up at him and continued, his licking became more intense. Karkat shut his eyes tight, his bulge yearned to be touched. Of course, Dave was too busy in another region to pay attention to Karkats bulge. He whimpered  
softly, trying to get Daves attention. It didn't work, so Karkat nudged Daves side with his foot. He pulled away and looked up, nook slime dribbling down his chin.

"What?"

"I-I-I...um..." Dave looked down at Karkats bulge, which was trying to rub itself. "Oh, I get it. Hold on one second." Karkat seemed like he wasn't gonna wait, he was eager. Dave, meanwhile, slipped off his pants and leaned over him, slowly sliding his dick inside of him. Karkat moaned softly, curling his toes. Dave smirked at this moan, slowly pumping back and forth. The reaction from the troll was priceless to him. He continued, increasing his pace. Karkats bulge was increasingly begging for attention, but Karkat didn't want to give it attention in front of Dave. He moaned more, his bulge starting to pain him with its squirming. Dave noticed this and finally decided to put the bulge out of its misery by slowly rubbing it and tugging at it. Karkat moaned more at the feel of Daves hand on his wet bulge. Dave continued to pump back and forth, still going slow but hard.

"D-D-Damn Kitkat. You are TIGHT."

"S-S-Sorry." Karkat moaned again, reacing behind him and gripping the pillow he was laying on, his nails cutting through the fabric to the cottony feathers inside it. Dave shrugged, going harder and slightly faster, squeezing Karkats bulge and moaning slightly. Both knew they're wasn't much longer on either of them, but they continued anyways. Karkat moaned more, whimpering and shaking at every thrust and tug, his bulge dripping wet more and more with each second. He reached up to Dave, scratching his back and sides, making them bleed. Dave moaned more at it, almost slowing his pace more, leaning down towards Karkat, who scratched up Daves sides and back more, biting his shouler, causing it to bleed as well.

"K-K-Karkat I ca-aah...I can't l-l-last any lo-aah-longer..." Dave panted, he was shaking as well. None the less he thrusted one last time before coming inside Karkats nook. Karkat moaned loudly, almost screaming.

"AAH! DAAAVE!" Karkat arched his back, coming as well. Dave pulled out of Karkat, laying beside him, both of them were covered with red cum. Dave looked over at Karkat, who was panting and shaking slightly from the cherry blast. Dave ran his fingers through his own hair, which got some cum in it, dying it slightly red. Karkat looked over at Dave, soon noticing the scratch and bite marks he made on Dave's back, shoulders, and sides that he caused.

"Um...s-sorry..."

"Its alright Karkat. You just got a bit excited. I think."

"Y-Yeah..." He sighed and got up, walking towards the small bathroom that connected to the bedroom, turning on the shower. Dave soon walked in, climbing into the shower with Karkat, since he needed to wash all the cum out of his hair anyways he might as well do it now with Karkat. He looked down at the small troll, who was washing the sticky cum off of his stomach from earlier. He looked up at Dave, who leaned over to get his hair washed. He looked down at the troll, leaning over and kissing one of his horns. Karkat shuddered at it, letting out a somewhat quiet moan.

"Heh, no wonder you say they're sensitive."

"Don't touch them Dave."

"But they taste like Candy Corn."

"Dave, do-" Dave didn't listen to Karkat, he wrapped his arms around the troll and started licking the horns, soon sucking on them. Karkat moaned more from the horns being in suppressed heat. Dave pulled away, letting Karkat turn around. He continued with the other one, soon both of them were on the floor of the bathtub. Dave sucking on Karkats horns while Karkat moaned eagerly. Dave moved his hands, pulling Karkats legs apart and slipping his dick back inside of him. Karkat moaned on with more pleasure. Dave thrusted harder and faster than  
he did last time. Karkats moans turned into soft and quick screams after a minute or two. Dave continued on none the less, going faster and faster. Karkats bulge squirmed for attention again, soon being greeted by Daves hand once more. After about ten minutes, Dave pulled away and looked at the troll, who was panting and shaking. He pulled him closer, holding him in his arms while the water ran on them.

"Dave, w-we should g-get o-out." Karkat panted. Dave nodded and got out, turning the water off. Karkat sat up and turned to look, soon being picked up and wrapped in a towel. He looked up at him, laying his head on Daves shoulder. Dave smiled softly, walking back to the bed which still had some red cum on it, but it was easily hidden by the bottom sheet. He layed Karkat down, laying besides him and holding him close. Karkat curled up close to Dave, looking up at him with a slight hint of worry in his face.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this a one time thing?" Karkat looked away, tears slightly coming out of his eyes.

"No. No no no. Karkat. No." Dave pulled Karkats head towards him, wiping away the tears from his face. "Karkat, I would NEVER do any of that to you just to have it be a one time thing. Okay? Karkat, I care about you." Karkat layed close to Dave again, trying to stop himself from crying. Dave ran his fingers through Karkats hair, kissing his forehead softly. Karkat stopped his tears after awhile and looked at Dave, a soft blush on his face.

"Dave?"

"What is it Karks?" Karkat looked at him somewhat nervously.

"Dave I...I think I um..." Dave cut him off with a kiss, smiling at him softly. "I love you too Kitkat." Karkat smiled softly, laying in Daves arms and closing his eyes. Dave rubbed Karkats back softly, letting the young troll fall asleep slowly. After a few minutes, Dave looked down at Karkat, who was purring softly in his sleep again. Dave smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Love you Karks." He whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep with the troll in his arms.


End file.
